<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free to a Good Home by InkyAnimatronic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934987">Free to a Good Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyAnimatronic/pseuds/InkyAnimatronic'>InkyAnimatronic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Character - Freeform, Friendship, Other, Puppy Play, Reader Insert, gender Neutral F/O, gender neutral reader, will add more tags if needed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyAnimatronic/pseuds/InkyAnimatronic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home one day from work and watch the movie/show that your favorite Villain F/O is in. Afterwards, you hear a noise coming from your bedroom. You grab a bat and as you walk towards it, your F/O comes out. They too are surprised to see you but shake if off quicker. </p><p>After talking for a little bit, they offer to bring you home to their universe. Seeing that you hated it there in your own. But there's one little condition... you have to be their puppy. But don't worry, they'll take good care of you. They'll even get a special necklace for you to wear in public instead of your future collar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader Insert/Your F/O, You/canon character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Free to a Good Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When you want to write a new self insert fic for your OC but your brain has other ideas. Right now, this might be two or three chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
 You were exhausted by the time you made it home from work. Today was like any other day for the last few months. You work at a grocery store/ retail department. And you once again had to deal with shitty customers.  But what else is new?</p><p> Collapsing onto your couch, you wished that you could go to a different world. One that wasn’t awful like your own for several reasons. </p><p> Since you graduated high school, you’ve been bouncing between dead-end jobs. College was never really an option. But you knew that with a college degree, you would probably still be where you’re at now. So why waste the time and money?  </p><p> Since you turned 18, it seems your life had no real purpose. It was the same shit, different day. You wake up, get ready, go to work, and deal with shitty people. On weekends, it’s the same thing but you have to go to the store yourself. </p><p> All to live in a crappy apartment. You barely have enough money for bills and food. Let alone to do things you want to do for fun. Or Hell, even buy merchandise of your favorite things.</p><p> You grabbed the TV remote and turned it on while rolling over to your back. Maybe a good show or movie was on. You cringed when the News was the first thing that popped up when you turned the TV on. </p><p> You didn’t want to watch that nonsense. You heard enough from people bitching at work. It was always one fucked up thing or another. And quite frankly, you were sick of it all.</p><p> Scrolling through the guide, you eventually come across your favorite Villain F/O’s show/movie. Now there’s someone that can cheer you up! </p><p> Getting up, you walked into your kitchen to get a drink and some snacks to hold you over before dinner. Then you went back to enjoy the show or movie. </p><p> You were gushing over your F/O all throughout it. Wondering what it would be like to be there with them. To maybe work as their underling. And see where your relationship goes from there.</p><p> By the time it was over, you were feeling a little better. At least for that night you were. Your F/Os can always make you happy. </p><p> As you were getting up to finally make yourself dinner, a loud thud, slam, and cursing came from your bedroom. </p><p>“Huh?” You wondered out loud.</p><p> Your apartment is pretty high up. Someone couldn’t get in unless they had a super big ladder. And the door was locked when you arrived. </p><p> So who is…</p><p> Going to the hallway closet, you grabbed a spare bat that you kept in there and slowly walked down the hallway. Holding your breath as you did. </p><p> You see the door to your bedroom is closed. You don’t remember shutting it before you left. Standing there, you wondered if you should open the door or not. Suddenly, the bedroom door opens anyway and someone walks out of the room. </p><p> All you could do was back up a little and stare at them. The person walked out and into the hallway so they were in front of you. </p><p> For a moment, they seemed as surprised to see you. But they were quicker to shrug it off. </p><p>“Hello.” A familiar voice greeted. </p><p>“H-Hi…” You stuttered. “How… uh… how…” </p><p>“…How am I here? At your place?” (F/O) said. </p><p>“Y-Yeah.” You nodded. </p><p>“Well, it’s a bit of a long story. Unfortunately, that is none of your business. But I can tell you that landing in your bedroom was an accident.” </p><p>“Okay…” You wondered if you had fallen asleep. </p><p> This was clearly your F/O that you were just watching on TV. </p><p>“So… mind putting that bat down?” (F/O) asked. </p><p>“No. Not until I know for sure that I’m dreaming.” You replied. </p><p>“You aren’t dreaming. Why would you be?” (F/O) questioned. </p><p>“You’re not real…” You shook your head. “I was just watching you on TV.” </p><p>“I see…” (F/O) rubbed their chin. “Well, I am real. If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be able to do THIS!” </p><p> Before you could swing, you were tackled to the floor. Your F/O sat on your stomach and forced the bat out of your grip. </p><p>“Would a dream be able to do that?” (F/O) asked. </p><p>“I don’t know.” You said, your wrists now pinned to the ground. “Now I think I’m going crazy. And I wouldn’t be surprised with the way this universe has been.” </p><p>“Well, I was going to do some crime here but it sounds like its not worth it.” </p><p>“It really isn’t.” You confirmed. “Oddly enough, I was just thinking about wanting to go to your universe and stay away from this one.” </p><p>“Oh really? That bad, huh?”  (F/O) asked, releasing your wrists but not getting off. </p><p> You nodded in response. Your F/O saw the opportunity and decided to take their chance with it. </p><p>“I was going to return home after seeing if this universe was worth raising Hell in. Why don’t we try and bring you with me? If I can come here… surely you can come there.” (F/O) suggested.</p><p> You tilted your head. Was he not only real but serious? </p><p>“One problem: I have no where to go.” You said, the reality of being homeless with nothing but the clothes on your back setting in. </p><p>“I have an easy solution.” </p><p>“What’s that?” You asked, curiously. </p><p>“I’ll bring you home on one little condition…Want to know what it is?” (F/O) continued after you nodded. “You have to be my little pet puppy.” </p><p> Your F/O began stroking your face in a gentle way. </p><p>“I’ll bring you home and take good care of you. You’ll never have to do deal with people in this universe again.” You leaned into their touch as they kept talking about it. “All I want is your love and loyalty in return. Okay?” </p><p> You didn’t have to think about it for very long. Quickly, you nodded in response with a smile. </p><p>“Good. Let’s get a bag or two of your things then we can head back.” </p><p> They helped you to your feet and you led them to where you kept some luggage and duffel bags. F/O helped you pack and carry your stuff through the portal they made appear with a device. </p><p> Before walking in together, you took one more glance around your room. You were positive you had everything you wanted and didn’t need the things you were leaving behind throughout your apartment. </p><p> Taking a deep breath, you walked into the portal. </p><p> There was a bright light for a while before it faded. Looking around the room, you see some of the underlings that work under your F/O. They were asking questions about that universe and about you. </p><p> Your F/O simply chose to ignore their questions. All they said was to take your bags to their car and stay with them there. The two of you would be leaving soon but they wanted to take you somewhere else first.  </p><p> Your F/O took you by the hand and silently walked you into a private room to talk about things before hitting the road.</p><p>  On the way there, you realized that this might actually be happening. You held in your excitement until you made it to the room and they shut the door behind you two.</p><p>“Oh my god, you are real! This place is real! Hell, I’m here!” You began to freak out from excitement and realized that this isn’t a dream. “Ooo there are so many places I want to see and possibly people too!”</p><p> You bounced up and down, now talking really fast. So fast that your F/O couldn’t understand you. </p><p>“Relax. We have all the time in the world.” (F/O) put an arm around you and held you close.  “I’ll take you on all kinds of trips and spoil you rotten. That is if you are good and deserve it.” </p><p>“Whatever you want… er… what should I call you?” You asked. </p><p>“My name when we’re in public. Master/Mistress at home.” (F/O) said. </p><p>“Got it, (F/O’s name)!” You said, still bouncing up and down. </p><p> Your F/O couldn’t help but laugh at how cute you were being. They couldn’t wait for you two to make each other happy. They’re always so stressed out when they get home and angry if they dealt with the hero. Despite not knowing much about your universe, they could tell you were still stressed out too. And were ready to give up on life. </p><p>But now you both had a new friend to not only keep each other company but to make your F/O happy they come home. They had been meaning to get a real pet but they could be gone all day. At least this kind can go to the bathroom and eat whenever they want.  </p><p>“Come on. Let’s take a little trip to the pet store.” F/O finally replied, still holding you close. “I’ll get a special necklace made to replace your future collar for when we’re in public.”</p><p> You could no longer hold back. You hugged your F/O and your body shook as you held them tightly. Praying that this was really happening. That you weren’t going to wake up and it would be over. </p><p> F/O was taken aback at first. They aren’t used to being hugged. After a couple of seconds, they started hearing you mutter several ‘Thank you’s into their chest. Slowly, they put their arms around you, thankful that no one else was around.</p><p>“Shh… you’re shaking so bad.” (F/O) rubbed your back. “You don’t have to thank me. I know this is what we both wanted. I also know you wanted to get far away from that awful universe you were born in.” </p><p> It took a few silent minutes, but you finally got yourself to let them go from the hugging. You couldn’t help but apologize for it. </p><p>“It’s fine. I know you’re excited and I would hope I can get more hugs like that at home. Just not in public, okay? I got a reputation and all.”</p><p>“Understood. So… how exactly should I act at home? Like a dog? What about in public?” You found yourself asking. </p><p>“We’ll talk more about what I expect from you in the car. You can act like your normal self in public. Don’t want people questioning things, right? Well, come on. The pet store is waiting for us.”</p><p> You excitedly followed your F/O like a puppy out of the room. Once at their car, they put your bags in the trunk and had you sit in the passenger seat beside them. You had a lot to discuss. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>